Ishaan is a farmer. He plants $11$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has $11$ carrots. How many carrots did Ishaan plant in the field?
Solution: The number of carrots that Ishaan planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of carrots planted in each row. The product is $11\text{ rows of carrots} \times 11\text{ carrots per row}$ $11\text{ rows of carrots} \times 11\text{ carrots per row} = 121$ carrots